1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for locating an alternate communication mechanism, and more particularly to a system and method for locating an alternate communication mechanism in the case of a failure of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid advances are being made in the field of wireless communication. An increasing number of applications are being developed for the wireless device platform, ranging from “smart” cellular phones to two-way text pagers. Shortly, (in 2001), new cellular phones will be required to have a location-tracking device based on the global positioning system (GPS). This gives rise to systems that deliver real-time, location-based information and services to wireless subscribers.
Services provided over a wireless network are extremely convenient because they are available to the user independent of location. However, wireless connectivity is not available everywhere.
Indeed, isolated blind spots exist in many networks (e.g., cellular and the like), and moving away from populated areas makes the situation even worse. In addition, wireless handset devices consume power and must be recharged periodically. In many situations, recharging is impossible due to lack of electricity or appropriate converters or adaptors.
As consumers begin to depend on wireless devices more and more, it is important to have a safety net which allows use of alternate communication mechanisms if the wireless device fails.
However, the problem is that loss of network coverage or battery power can occur suddenly and unexpectedly. Once the event occurs, it is very difficult to find an alternate communication mechanism.
Presently, there is no mechanism for solving this problem by proactively and continuously transmitting information to the wireless communication device that helps the user locate an alternate mechanism.